In a 3GPP long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system, a multimedia broadcast multicast service single frequency network (MBSFN)-based multimedia broadcast and multimedia service (MBMS) is defined in order to provide a broadcast service over a communication network. An MBSFN is technology for simultaneously transmitting the same data at the same time in all of nodes belonging to an MBSFN area in synchronization with a radio resource. Here, a node refers to a point capable of transmitting/receiving radio signals through communication with a user equipment (UE) and the MBSFN area refers to an area covered by one MBSFN. According to the MBSFN, even when the UE is located at an edge of coverage of a node that the UE has accessed, a signal of a neighboring node functions not as interference but as gain. That is, the MBSFN introduces a single frequency network (SFN) function for MBMS transmission, thereby reducing service interference caused by frequency switching in the middle of MBMS transmission. Therefore, the UE within the MBSFN area recognizes MBMS data transmitted by multiple nodes as data transmitted by one node and in this MBSFN area, the UE may receive a seamless broadcast service without an additional handover procedure even while in motion. In the MBSFN, since a plurality of nodes uses a single frequency in order to simultaneously perform synchronized transmission, frequency resources can be saved and spectrum efficiency can be raised.
According to the MBSFN defined up to now, in principle, the same MBMS can be provided only when multiple nodes use carriers having the same system bandwidth and the same center frequency. Such restrictions lead to a result of lowering utilization of finite radio resources.